The sport of soccer (also referred to as football or fútbol) generally involves maneuvering a soccer ball into a goal that is protected by players from an opposite team. Whereas a goalkeeper may utilize their hands to pick-up, carry, and throw the soccer ball, other players are prohibited from using their hands to direct movement of the ball. The hands of a goalkeeper are susceptible to injury when gaining control of the soccer ball, particularly when the ball is traveling at a relatively high velocity or when other players are attempting to kick or otherwise maneuver the ball. In order to provide protection for the hands, many goalkeepers wear protective gloves. A conventional glove for a soccer goalkeeper includes a polymer foam layer (e.g., natural latex foam) that provides protection to the hands and grip for the soccer ball.